


Learning

by Syksy



Category: Earth's Children - Jean M. Auel
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syksy/pseuds/Syksy
Summary: It takes time for Ayla to learn things, but Iza has found that she enjoys teaching her.





	Learning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).




End file.
